


Bats and Jesters

by Quinns_Clown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Clown/pseuds/Quinns_Clown
Summary: A few months had passed since Harley "recovered" from her insanity. It wasn't entirely true though. She was still the same old lunatic as always, just more domestic and calm, a good thing, considering. There wasn't a distinct line as to how this hell would freeze over, but it would be damn convenient if it froze faster. Barbara had far too much on her plate to worry about as it was, adding Harley to work, school, and her dad would be way more difficult than any training regiment Batman ever created.There was only one question that was asked and answered; "why?" The answer wasn't exactly puppies and kittens though. Harley needed to be babysat, well, watched over. Kept out of trouble. When it came down to it, names were drawn from a hat, unfortunately, Barbara was the only one in the damn thing. Of course, this was also questioned, the answer to that one came more specifically; "You're the only one with any family left that would worry." Yeah, great reasoning.It was no doubt that Harley would be work, but nothing could have prepared Barbara for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly going to be just a bunch of short stories containing some cute and random things that I think would be entertaining to see. This is inspired by a friend of mine and I loved the idea.

"Heya, Babs? You sure I should be left alone? Batsy said you gotta keep your eye on me, rememba'?" Harley spoke up, just as Barbara was about to walk out the front door and off to school. She didn't really want to be alone, there was nothing to do so boredom would be inevitable.

"Yes, Harley. You'll be fine. Besides, I've already missed class twice this week." Barbara glanced back at the blonde. Being met with the most innocent seeming blue eyes was almost an instant death for Barb, even worse that it was technically her job. "Listen, Harley, I have a lot to do this year, I can't just take time off whenever I please."

"Ya would if ya really cared." Harley gave a soft pout, it wasn't easy to manipulate someone as stubborn as Barbara, but maybe, just maybe it would work.

Barb put her hand over her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She really couldn't tell Harley no, anything that Harley did, Barb would be held personally responsible for. "Fine. I'll call in sick, but I /won't/ miss work." She spoke as she stepped back into the apartment and shut the door.

Harley gave a quick squeal of joy, clapping her hands as she did. "Girls Day!" She smiled and laughed a little. "What do ya wanna do first?" She was far too excited.

"No, it's... Never mind. I don't really care what we do, just no alcohol." She put down the rule specifically, she couldn't go into the Batcave with a hangover and she really couldn't show up drunk, neither would go over well for her.

"You don't gotta drink ta have fun, it's just more fun that way." Harley grinned a little bit. "Ooh! We should play board games!"

That's not the worst thing that could've been suggested. "Yeah, go ahead and get some, their in the hall closet. I'm going to go grab something real quick." Barbara spoke as she walked into her room. She wasn't actually going to grab anything, more like throw her backpack in her closet to hide the batsuit folded up neatly in it. She really wasn't expecting to miss another day of school, but what had to be done had to be done. Besides, she could probably explain that she's looking after a deranged psychopath and get all A's for the semester.

She gave a mildly amused smile at the thought, nobody would believe she was taking care of Harley Quinn, she hardly believed it. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand near her bed and dialed the number to her school as she left the room again. She quickly explained that she wouldn't be able to make it and hung up by the time Harley picked out a game.

"Monopoly!" Harley squeaked and dropped the game on the coffee table. Her smile was still big and joyful. She really was just a young child stuck in the body of a full grown adult.

"Monopoly?" Barbara sighed as Harley took a seat on the floor. "Yeah, alright. What ever you want." She took a seat on the other side of the table, leaning back against the couch. If the game got too boring, she could just put her head back and catch up on some sleep.

Harley let out a quick giggle. "Dibs on the car!" She started tearing into the box and setting up the board, immediately taking the car. "You can go first since you're younger."

Barbara rolled her eyes and took the thimble and the dice. First roll and it was a six and a three. Already bored, Barbara started staring off without really finishing her turn, not that it mattered, Harley already had the dice.

The game went on for a couple of hours, not a moment of silence the entire time, either Harley would squeak, squeal, or announce what was happening. Barbara finally gave up, letting Harley win.

"Winner flips the board!" Harley shouted in excitement before sticking her fingers under the board and practically throwing it across the room, sending pieces and cards everywhere before Barb could really stop her. Her laughter filling the small apartment.

Barbara sat shocked for a minute, not really sure what just happened, but her usually perfect apartment was now thrashed. "I uh... I think I'm gonna go take a nap before work." She spoke softly, getting up almost zombie-like. "Feel free to clean up... Or not. Just don't leave." She spoke softly, leaving back into her room and bursting out in giggles. There was no way she could've stopped it. Harley was just too unpredictable. She poked her head back out of the door. "Wake me up if you need anything." These were the last words spoken before Barbara laid own and drifted off to sleep, not that it would last long, either Harley would wake her, or Bruce would.


End file.
